Yamazaki-kun, por favor
by CinthyaFarrera
Summary: -Yamazaki-kun, por favor. -Di mi nombre, Makoto, y te daré lo que quieres. -Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke. -Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? -A ti, quiero todo de ti.
1. El comienzo

_**Hola, soy yo, pero ahora con una nueva historia y es mi primer SouMako, espero les guste.**_

* * *

**EL COMIENZO**

* * *

-Ya-yamazaki-kun ¿que ha-haces aquí? -preguntó Makoto al verse acorralado por el otro.

-Estas en mi escuela, asi que puedo entrar donde quiera, no lo crees, Makoto- le susurro al oido.

La situación era esta, el club de natación Iwatobi había ido a Samezuka, para la práctica en equipo, pero Haruka no había asistido por un resfriado. Nagisa y Rei se habían ido pronto para poder estudiar y Makoto se había quedado solo en los vestidores.

Pero, de repente, Sousuke lo había acorralado contra la pared de la ducha en la que el castaño se encontraba, ambos desnudos.

Sousuke, al estar detrás de Tachibana, empezó a restregarse contra él, haciendo que la orca empezara a retorcerse para zafarse, sin obtener resultados, ya que el más alto lo tenía bien aprisionado.

Sousuke empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su "presa", con sus manos, pasando por toda su espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos, los que empezó a masajear y apretar, haciendo que Tachibana empezara a gemir.

-Makoto, ¿ya casi terminas?- se escuchó la voz de Rin.

-Será mejor que le digas que ya vas a salir- le susurro Sousuke al oído del castaño.

-E-Enseguida voy- contestó lo más calmado posible.

\- Te estaré esperando afuera, será mejor que te apures- fue lo único que el tiburón dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia afuera.

-Parece que hoy no se podrá, Tachibana- le dijo Sousuke antes de separarse del mencionado. -Estaré esperando la próxima práctica en conjunto- finalizó, para después salir de la ducha.

Makoto ni se lo pensó, salió de la ducha rápidamente y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, para salir casi corriendo de esa escuela, no sin antes despedirse de Rin.  
Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que pasó en la tranquilidad de su cama.

* * *

_**Esta historia originalmente lo subía a Wattpad, pero he decidido compartirla aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews y favorito. Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Bye, bye.**_


	2. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**POV Makoto**

-Ahh! Más, por favor Ngh!- no podía parar de gemir.

Me encontraba amarrado a una cama, con los ojos vendados y totalmente desnudos. Sentía como una mano me masturbaba lentamente. Me encontraba muy excitado. Tengo miedo, alguien me está tocando, me tiene amarrado y privado de mi libertad, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me he negado. Me gusta, me gusta sentirme así, me gusta que me toquen y que me tengan amarrado, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

De repente siento como algo se desliza alrededor de mi pene, es un anillo, cuando llega hasta la base de mi pene, se comprime más y empieza a vibrar.

-Ahh! Ngh! Si, po-por favor, t-tócame- pido, ya no lo soporto, quiero que esa persona, aunque no sepa quien sea, me toque.

-Di mi nombre y te daré lo que quieres- me dice una voz de hombre, se que conozco esa voz, pero no logro recordarla.

-Vamos Makoto, sabes quién soy, yo se que si- me vuelve a decir, pero al sentir las vibraciones en mi pene y como esa mano me empieza a tocar de nuevo, me es imposible pensar bien.

De pronto lo sé, esa mano, esa voz, la he sentido antes. Sé quién es.

-Sousuke, por favor, hazme venir- le digo en tono suplicante.

-Tus deseos, son órdenes para mí- me contestó en un susurro en mi oído.

De pronto siento como el anillo desaparece y como mi pene empieza a entrar en algo húmedo y cálido, es la boca de Sousuke. Siento como sube y baja chupando, lamiendo y apretando mi miembro. Se siente genial y yo lo único que puedo hacer es gritar y gemir de placer.

-¡Sousuke!- grito cuando me vengo.

De pronto estoy en mi cuarto, en mi cama, con ropa. Ha sido un sueño. He soñado con Sousuke hasta el punto de venirme. Lo único que recuerdo es que llegué a mi casa y me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y me dormí.  
Todo esto sucedió por lo que Sousuke me hizo hoy. Esto no está bien. Pero, no sé qué hacer. Supongo que lo mejor es olvidar lo que pasó con él, lo que pasó en mi sueño y mantenerme alejado de él.

Así, mañana sería un nuevo día y haría como si nada estuviera pasado. Pero, no sería fácil. Ahh! ¿Qué me está pasando? No es como que lo que Sousuke me hizo hoy en las regaderas me haya gustado ¿o sí?


	3. ¿Quisieras ser solo para mí?

El equipo de natación Iwatobi, se encontraba de camino hacia la escuela Samezuka. Cabe decir que Makoto se encontraba nervioso. Conforme avanzaba el tren y más cerca estaban de llegar, Makoto recordaba su sueño.

Había sido tan real y, a pesar de haber pasado una semana de eso, no podía olvidarlo. Le había gustado, eso no podía negarlo. Quería más.

POV Makoto  
No sabía qué hacer al verlo. Me ponía nervioso. Quería verlo, pero sabía que al hacerlo, los recuerdos de mi sueño volverían a mi mente.

Estábamos tan cerca, lo vería en unos instantes. Joder, no sé por qué. Joder, me gusta Yamazaki-kun. Llegamos a la escuela. Lo vería otra vez.

-Oí, Tachibana- esa voz, siento como se me eriza la piel, detengo mi caminar. Cuando me giro para verlo, siento como mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte y me sonrojo.  
Está ahí, enfrente de mí. SOLO CON SU TRAJE DE NATACIÓN. Se ve tan sexi.

-Makoto- no sé en qué momento se acercó a mí, pero mi nombre había salido de sus labios de una manera tan sensual.

-Ya-yamazaki-kun- logré articular.  
De pronto siento como mi espalda está pegada a la pared y sus labios están sobre los míos. Me está besando. Yamazaki-kun me está besando. Siento como sus labios se empiezan a mover de una manera salvaje, ardiente, pero sobre todo, necesitada. Cuando siento que se va a separar de mi, paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí. Lo besé. Se sentía tan bien. En verdad que quiero más. Este beso tan pasional, necesitado, ardiente me ha robado el aire. Como estoy sin aire, me separo de él pero, cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos, una mezcla de azul y verde.

-Ya-yamazaki-kun- logro pronunciar su nombre, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Llámame Sousuke- me dice él, mientras pasa sus manos por mi cintura y me abraza fuertemente.

-Entonces tu sigue diciéndome Makoto - le digo abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a entrenar- me dice, aun sin soltarme.

-Creo que tienes razón- por mas que le hubiera dicho eso, ninguno de los dos se movía, no quería soltar a Sousuke.

-Entonces, vamos- me suelta lentamente -Te veo en las duchas al terminar la práctica.

Veo como se va alejando de mi, caminando hacia la alberca y yo me quedó aquí parado como tonto, con una enorme sonrisa y un sonrojo. No lo puedo creer, teniendo en cuenta los dos besos que nos hemos dado, debo suponer que yo también le gusto, pero no sabría decir si solo le gusto por mi físico. Suspiro, Será mejor que lo averigüe luego.

La práctica pasa de lo más normal, Nagisa no para de ir de allá para acá. Haruka y Rin realizan sus competencias. Rei trata de mostrar su hermoso estilo mariposa. Y Sousuke no para de mandarme miradas cada vez que puede.

Cuando se da por terminada la práctica, todos se dirigen a las duchas, pero yo decido quedarme a esperar que se desocupe un poco. De pronto siento como alguien me abraza por detrás, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Definitivamente se quien es, pues ya he estado así con él antes.

Poco a poco me doy la vuelta para poder quedar de cara con él, al hacerlo me dedica una hermosa sonrisa. M e doy cuenta de que Sousuke no sonríe mucho, así que me hace muy feliz que lo haga para mí.

-Que te parece si hoy te quedas a dormir aquí, conmigo- me dice él mientras me abraza por la cintura.

-Supongo que está bien- paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí.

-No sabía que Yamazaki y tu estuvieran saliendo- escucho una voz a mis espaldas y sé que está molesto.

-Y que si es así, Nanase- dice Sousuke de la misma manera, abrazándome más fuerte.

-Supongo que si Makoto está contigo, es porque no eres tan malo- escucho a mi mejor amigo, Haruka, decirle a Sousuke. Me suelto de Sousuke para poder ver a Haru, pero de todos modos, al girarme, Sousuke me abraza por detrás.

-Haru, se que Rin irá hoy contigo a tu casa, por eso quiero decirte que hoy me quedaré con Sousuke-kun- sonrió para que él no se preocupe o se moleste, ya que por una razón que desconozco, estos dos se odian.

-Está bien, Makoto- me dice Haru, ya un poco menos molesto- Pero si Yamazaki te hace daño, no dudes en decirme.

Haru no esperó una respuesta, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se acercó a nuestros amigos, supongo que les dijo que me quedaría aquí, porque cuando terminó de hablar, todos se dirigieron a mí y se despidieron con las manos.

-Bueno, ahora estamos tú y yo, solos- me di la vuelta y él me besó. Pero esta vez fue un beso tierno, suave, pausado. Me gustan mucho los besos que Sousuke me da.

Cuando nos separamos, decidimos ir a ducharnos, lamentablemente en duchas separadas:(. Al terminar Sousuke me guió al cuarto que compartía con Rin. Mientras llegábamos, les hablé a mis padres por teléfono, para avisar que hoy no iría a casa. Cuando terminé de hablar con ellos, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Sousuke abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero.

-Supongo que tengo toda una noche para disfrutar de tu compañía- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, para después avanzar hacia mí.

-Supongo que así es, Sousuke- lo abrasé por su cuello, para atraerlo hacia mí.

-Makoto- susurró cerca de mi oído, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo -Me preguntaba si ¿Quisieras ser solo para mí?

-Claro que si, Sousuke -le conteste para así lanzarme a besarle esos labios que me habían hechizado desde la primera vez que los probé.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Sousuke se separó de mí, pero empezó a besar mi cuello. Yo, al disfrutar de esas caricias, hice mi cabeza para atrás para darle mejor acceso. Sentí como poco a poco iban subiendo sus besos, hasta llegar a mi oído y escuché lo que quería que dijera desde hace una semana.

-Esta noche, serás completamente mío- no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando lamio mi oreja.

Al parecer esta noche sería muy agitada y, sobre todo, PLACENTERA.


	4. Solo tuyo

PVO MAKOTO

Me encontraba en la cama de abajo de la litera de la habitación, completamente acostado, Sousuke no paraba de besarme los labios y yo le correspondía gustoso mientras que sus manos me acariciaban todo el cuerpo por encima de mi ropa.

Pero, de pronto Sousuke dejó de hacerlo y empezó a besar mi cuello, se sentía tan bien pero de algo estaba seguro y era que quería más. Me armé de valor y comencé a desabotonar la camisa de Sousuke, de pronto sentí una mordida en mi cuello, lo que me sacó un gemido, comprendí que era muy sensible ahí porque él repitió la acción con tal de escuchar más gemidos míos.

-Eres increíblemente dulce, Makoto- me dijo con una voz tan profunda que sentí que mi miembro se ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba.

De repente, Sousuke se quitó la camisa y también me quitó la mía, para pasar a morder y chupar mis pezones. Dios que esto es magnífico, pero quería que lo que había vivido en mi sueño, se hiciera realidad.

-Sousuke! Ngh-gemí cuando sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi miembro por encima del pantalón. -Por favor, Sousuke!-me sentía desesperado, necesitaba más.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Makoto? -me pregunto con una voz ronca, mientras movía su mano lentamente sobre mi hombría.  
-Por favor Sousuke, Ngh! Te deseo - mi voz también se escuchaba ronca por la excitación. Entonces él me quitó el pantalón junto con el bóxer y empezó a masturbarme.

-Ahhh! Ngh! Sou Ahhh! -esto se sentía excelente, empecé a mover mis caderas con tal de embestir esa mano que me provocaba tanto placer.

-¡Lámelos! -Me ordenó Sousuke mientras me mostraba tres dedos, no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando Sousuke aumentó la velocidad de su mano. Llevé los tres dedos a mi boca, los introduje en ella, sonreí de satisfacción al escuchar un pequeño jadeo proveniente de Sousuke cuando empecé a lamerlos.

No puede evitar más gemidos, Sousuke me torturaba subiendo y bajando la intensidad de su mano sobre mi erección.

-Creo que eso será suficiente- dijo Sousuke con voz rasposa, mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi boca y rápidamente introducía uno en mi entrada sacándome un grito de dolor -Lo siento Makoto, pero ya no puedo esperar más, necesito apresurar este proceso- metía y sacaba su dedo rápidamente haciéndome jadear de placer.

-Sou Ahh! Yo también te necesito- metió otro dedo dentro mio y comenzó a moverlos. Dolía un poco, pero lo que vendría después valdría la pena.

Cuando menos me los esperé un tercer dedo estaba dentro de mi y se movían de forma que dilataran esa zona.

-¿Estás listo, Makoto? Porque ya no habrá vuelta atrás -sentí la punta de su pene tocando mi entrada y solté un gemino.

-Hazlo, he deseado esto desde esa vez en las duchas- susurré en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello acercándolo a mí.

Entonces lo hizo, me penetró lentamente mientras me besaba, ahogué algunos jadeos de dolor en su boca. No dejó de besarme hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mi y se quedó quieto.

-Te quiero mucho Makoto- dijo acariciando mi mejilla y juntando nuestras frentes. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

-También te quiero Sousuke- dije dejando un beso rápido en los labios y moviendo mis caderas en busca de más placer.

Sousuke comenzó con un vaivén lento, acariciando mis paredes de una manera tan placentera. Sabía que lo hacía para no hacerme demasiado daño, pero eso no era lo que quería.

-Sousuke, mahhhs rápido- digo jadeante.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, Makoto -su voz ronca me hizo gemir. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Sousuke repartía besos por todo mi cuello, succionando de vez en cuando, hasta llegar mis labios y besarlos fogosamente, acallando mis gemidos. Su mano se dirigió hasta mi miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Sentí como una gran ola de placer se concentraba en mi pelvis, me dejé ir.

Un sonoro gemido inundó la habitación, seguido de uno de Sousuke. Sentí mi interior llenarse con la esencia de él y jadee. Me besó. Pero esta vez era un beso tímido, suave, dulce.

-Te quiero- me dijo mientras salía de mi interior y se recostaba a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Yo también te quiero- me acomodé mejor en su pecho y le devolví el abrazo, mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el cabello y él depositaba un suave besó en mi frente.

Poco a poco me quedé dormido.


	5. Juntos por siempre

Años habían transcurrido.

Años en los que hubieron cambios.

Años en los que se mantuvieron juntos.

Tantos momentos buenos, algunos otros malos. Pero siempre juntos.

Ahora sentados bajo un árbol, abrazados, recordaban todos esos momentos.

Se sonreían con amor, con ese amor que se tuvieron desde el comienzo y, que hasta este momento, lo único que hacía era seguir creciendo, porque ellos así lo deseaban, deseaban amarse por siempre.

Makoto recordaba el haberse preguntado "¿Qué me está pasando?" cuando aún no entendía lo que sentía por Yamazaki-kun. Recordaba esos sueños eróticos que lo despertaban a la mitad dela noche. Donde lo único que pensaba era que necesitaba más de ese contacto tan íntimo. Donde se dio cuenta que deseaba a Yamazaki, que lo necesitaba, que lo quería.

Sousuke recordaba su primer beso. El beso que le había robado a Tachibana, recordaba el haber pensado que a lo mejor sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero también recordó el haberse sentido pleno cuando Makoto lo besó de vuelta. Recuerda el haberle dicho "¿Quisieras ser solo para mí?" y el "Claro que si, Sousuke" que había pronunciado antes de que este se lanzara a besarle.

Ambos recordaban su primera vez. Donde Makoto se sorprendía de lo bien que se sentía el toque de Sousuke, y este gozaba de lo receptivo y sensible que podría ser Makoto en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo. Esa había la primera vez que se habían convertido en uno solo, pero luego vinieron muchas más. Porque ellos deseaban más, deseaban seguir juntos, por siempre.

Después de los sucesos que marcaron su comienzo, siguieron más.

Como el haberle dicho a todos de su relación, donde a pesar de tener problemas con los padres de Sousuke, supieron seguir adelante con ayuda de sus amigos. Cabe destacar que Makoto también tuvo problemas con su familia, debido a que los gemelos no querían dejar a su hermano en manos del Yamazaki.

Graduarse de la escuela media, para luego ir a la Universidad había sido un paso muy grande, pero estando Juntos nada era imposible. Los años en la Universidad fueron duros, a pesar de vivir juntos, el tiempo no era su aliado, causando pequeñas discusiones por no poder pasar tiempo juntos. Esas discusiones no solían pasar de un día, después de todo su amor seguía ahí y no les permitía separarse por mucho tiempo.

También vinieron los celos, aunque Makoto demostró tener un lado posesivo, Sousuke era el que tenía más problemas para controlarlos. Después de todo la dulzura y honradez de Makoto Tachibana había hecho caer a muchos, causando que Sousuke dejara una que otra marca visible en el cuello de Makoto, para que todos supieran que este ya tenía dueño. Pero para sorpresa de Sousuke, Makoto nunca le reclamó el dejarle esas marcar, es más le gustaba que Sousuke hiciera eso.

El graduarse de la Universidad había sido como quitarse un peso de encima, ya habían trabajado medio turnos en una que otra cafetería, pero el poder llevar a cabo su profesión significaba más ingresos y esto para Sousuke significaba poder dar el siguiente paso. Después de esos años juntos, Sou sabía que nunca dejaría ir a su Mako.

El día que Makoto le dio el sí a su propuesta de matrimonio, fue uno de los más felices. Pero luego vinieron los montones de preparativos que debían hacer y Sousuke sintió que fueron los meses más largos de su vida. Pero la espera y esfuerzos valieron la pena cuando ambos dijeron acepto.

Tres años habían pasado de su maravilloso matrimonio, cuando Makoto se presentó ante Sousuke y le dijo "Quiero tener un hijo". Yamazaki sabía que tener un hijo era una gran responsabilidad. Makoto como doctor pediatra solía tener mucho trabajo, así como Sousuke siendo un Terapeuta también tenía muchas responsabilidades. Por supuesto que ya había pensado acerca del tema, además de que en cuento a economía no habría problema. Por ello, después de mucho hablar y realizar papeleos para la adopción, Satoru había llegado a sus vidas.

Cuando llegó era apenas un bebé de 9 meses de edad, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente luego de haber sido dado de alta en el hospital, unos días después de su nacimiento.

Pasaron los años y Satoru creció, al igual que ellos. Sus mentes llenas de aventuras, momentos, recuerdos, experiencia, tanto buenas como malas, que lo único que hicieron fue unirlos más como familia. Porque en esa familia había mucho amor.

-Cada vez hacen más cosas de viejos- al escuchar la voz, los adultos voltearon a ver a esa persona, Makoto mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte, cariño- mencionó el castaño mientras que se levantaba a recibir a su hijo.

-Satoru- fue lo único que Sousuke dijo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- quiso saber el menor, mientras todos caminaban al interior del hogar.

-Recordando- mencionó risueño Makoto.

Sousuke pensó que, a pesar de los años, Makoto seguía conservando esa personalidad tan suya que lo hacía ver adorable. Viéndolo a él y su hijo reírse por las anécdotas contadas, al ver a Makoto con algunas arrugas en su rosto y a su hijo ya siendo mayor de edad, viendo esa hermosa escena, Sousuke supo que no quería que eso acabara. Supo que deseaba que las cosas siguieran siendo así.

Supo que deseaba que estuvieran Juntos Por Siempre.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA PEQUEÑITA HISTORIA.**_


End file.
